


Sword & Sworcery EP - Complete Transcript

by TheScythian



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Fan-Transcript, Gen, I just really wasn't sure where to post this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScythian/pseuds/TheScythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes you're making an image-set for Tumblr's Femslash Feburary and you need a quote and but when you look for it, you realize that no one has ever transcribed S:S&SEP for the general public so you decide (in a moment of insanity) to make one yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Session I: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Key:  
> Scene changes are marked by line-breaks.  
> Megatome entries are in italics.  
> The Waking World and The Dream World use Side A and Side B (respectively) as headers.

**The Archetype**

****

Ladies & The Gentlemen, How's about you tap these two little sylvan sprites so I can get a feel for your stereo sound system?

Our research indicates that social support networks will play a significant positive role in the outcome of S:S&S EP.

Note: The ability to broadcast your findings is an entirely optional component of S:S&S EP, it is intended to be used in moderation.

We are profoundly grateful that you have chosen to participate in this experimental treatment for acute soul-sickness.

You'll find this first S:S&S EP session to be fairly straightforward. It typically only requires 15-30 minutes to complete.

Got headphones? Ready to begin? Press play & let's go.

 

 


	2. Session I

Far from the war-ravaged steppes of Scythia we met a dark-haired girl in a sunlit meadow.  
To the mountain folk of The Caucasus she was known as 'Girl' & she seemed nice.

We spied a few worthless sheep lazing around in the meadow.

In the meadow there was an immovable iron gate blocking a cavernous cave.

We spied a thingamajig above the iron gate.

We spied an oddly shaped stick overlooking the meadow.

We spied an angry bird sculpture looming above the meadow.

We can vividly remember how awesome the sun looked on that particular early spring day.

 

* * *

 

We spied a solidly-built waterwell with a broad wooden roof.

We spied a sturdy stone hut with a roof of thatch that stood beside a deepwater pond.

“Home is where the hearth is.” (-The sign on the stone hut.)

We spied a pile of chopped fire-wood, no big deal.

The wood-chopping woodsman chopped wood.  
To the mountain fold of The Caucasus he was known as 'Logfella' & he seemed cool.  
Logfella knew all about our woeful errand & he agreed to lead us up the old road.  
Still we definitely got the feeling that he wasn't super jazzed about this.

 

* * *

 

We spied a curious-looking nestbox with an inscription that read “Tweet & Ye Shall be Re-Tweeted”.

“Scythia, Cimmeria, Assyria & Persia – These are all the kingdoms of men. Mingi Taw is the kingdom of the cloud.”

 

* * *

 

Astride a logbridge on the old road stood a grim flagpole adorned with blocky-looking skulls.

By the side of the old road there was a stone carved with a pair of glyphs in the shape of a sword and shield.

We spied a collection of graves in a thicket to the side of the old road & we wondered what was up with that.

 

* * *

 

We spied a weathered-looking nestbox that looked kind of like a face in a creepy way.

On a side path leading away from the old road was a stone carved with series of indecipherable glyphs.  
Amid the indecipherable glyphs we spied a series of lunar pictograms.

A locked door hid in the forest underbrush below the old road that leads up to Mingi Taw.

 

* * *

 

We spied the solitary grave a the edge of the perilous precipice & we wondered what was up with that.

At the perilous precipice was a huge rock-hewn sculpture of a familiar-looking head with mouth agape.

Atop a huge rock-hewn sculpture stood a grim flagpole creepily adorned with blocky-looking skulls or something like that.

At the edge of the perilous precipice stood a stone carved with the glyph of a skyward sword beneath the colors of a rainbow.  
We Scythians loathe rainbows.

To one side of the perilous precipice stood a wondrous dolmen-thing that sheltered two comfortable-looking stone seats. 

The woodsman known as Logfella had chosen to chill out beneath a stone shelter near the perilous precipice.  
Logfella seemed to know all about the loathsome rainbow & the nearby glyph depicting the skyward sword.  
And yet Logfella offered zero help about what to do next, which kinda rubbed us the wrong way if we're being totally honest.

We had bridged the chasm & we felt super smart.  
We told Logfella that we sought a burdensome book of sinister sworcery known as The Megatome.  
The Megatome lurked somewhere in the haunted darkness beyond the perilous precipice beneath Mingi Taw.  
We resolved to go get The Megatome & then get out alive.

The woodsman known as Logfella was just going to wait here for us to return with The Megatome.

 

* * *

 

Astride a rickety bridge stood a grim pole creepily adorned with an antlered skull.

Above the rock-cut entrance to a mountain temple we spied a pictographic representation of the Trigon Trifecta.

 

* * *

 

In a subterranean corridor we spied an ominous statue but we didn't worry too much about it.

 

* * *

 

Deep within the mountain temple we spied an immovable iron gate & beyond we could see the clouded mountainscape of Mingi Taw.

Deep within the mountain temple above a tall passageway we spied three strange triangular shapes.

 

* * *

 

We spied an antlered skull floating in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw. 

We spied a pictographic representation of the Trigon Trifecta in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw.

We found The Megatome clasped in two bone hands & we felt our sword stir in its sheathe.

 

* * *

 

We had retrieved The Megatome & Logfella was 100% ready to move it move it to the safety of his lodgings.  
We sensed a gathering thunderstorm & yet a little song began in our heart.

 

* * *

 

In the light of the gathering storm Logfella admitted he had a serious case of the heebie jeebies right about now.  
Was Logfella intentionally freaking us out?  
In any case it was probably totally safe to just take shelter for a bit.

 

* * *

 

We got The Megatome & we are the smartest.

 

 


	3. Session I: Epilogue

**The Archetype**

So you've awoken the deathless spectre who slumbered in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw – Yikes!

Consequently, a sinister thunderstorm looms & the lovely people who live in the stone hut are a little heartbroken.

The upshot is that you got the burdensome book known as The Megatome – In our next session we'll discuss its strange purpose.

Our research shows that prolonged exposure to the mythopoetic psychocosmology of S:S&S EP can have adverse side effects.

So now that you've completed Session I how's about we take a little break? I'll be right here when you're ready for Session II.

 


	4. Session II: Introduction

**The Archetype**

It's lovely to see you again. Are you ready to begin Session II of S:S&S EP?

OK, so where were we? Oh right, now I remember. You got a burdensome book known as The Megatome.

You woke the deathless spectre who still lurks in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw. What a creep, amirite?

It is a time of woe – A sinister thunderstorm has clouded the skies & the lovely people who live in the hut are miserable.

Silencing the storm with require some familiarity with psionics, cryptozoology & miracles...

  1. A sworcerer's touch will unseal The Megatome, revealing the unspoken thoughts of living creatures & other esoteric material.
  2. Strange sylvan sprites – Swources of Sworcery – slumber in ponds, woods & meadows. Seek their subtle sonorous spumes.
  3. A sworcerer who can locate, summon & tame the cosmic geometry of the golden trigon will possess the ability to work miracles.



Confused? Excellent. Keep calm & carry on.

 


	5. Session II: The Gold Trigon

 

**Megatome Entry (Timed Before Beginning of Session II)**

_**The Archetype**  
_ _Let's talk about the set & setting for a positive experience with the highly psychoactive Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP.  
_“ _Set” refers to the mental state & personality structure you bring to the experience – thoughts, moods and/or expectations.  
_ _We have found that a relaxed, curious individual is more likely to have a pleasant experience with S:S &S EP.  
_“ _Setting” also includes the comfort, security & warmth of the room or outdoor environment where the experience will occur.  
_ _The third aspect of “Setting” is the cultural – prevailing notions of reality & normalcy. We will avoid this discussion for now.  
_ _S:S &S EP does not produce the transcendent experience, it is merely intended to free the nervous system of ordinary patterns._

 

**Official Beginning of Session II**

Inside the hut the hearth was quietly crackling with familiar warmth.  
Inside the hut we spied a little round something-or-other above the hearth.

 

* * *

 

The Dark Haired girl known as Girl was feeling the woe.  
Ever since the storm began the girl had seen the sonorous spumes of sylvan sprites who slumbered in the woods nearby.  
She wondered if maybe the three sylvan sprites could help lift the storm?  
She asked us to investigate the sonorous spume bubbling up out of the deepwater pond outside the hut.  
The girl spoke of a sprite in a meadow nearby & yet another sprite in a nestbox that was home to three rain-soaked songbirds.  
The girl told us to seek the sonorous spumes of these three sylvan sprites & send them skyward with The Song of Sworcery.

The woodsman known as Logfella had given up on his wood-chopping due to the sinister storm.  
Logfella reminded us of how the storm rolled in pretty much right after we had retrieved The Megatome from beneath Mingi Taw.  
Was Logfella not-so-subtly suggesting that maybe we oughta try to do something to lift the storm?

 

* * *

 

 **The Archetype**  
"It is time to learn The Song of Sworcery – A consciousness expansion technique that reveals a mystical musical dimension.”  
“Keep calm  & follow my directions to summon the sylvan sprite that softly slumbers in the cool waters of the deepwater pond.”

 _**The Archetype** _  
_To sing a song of sworcery at any time, touch & hold upon The Scythian for a moment or two & observe the gathering sworcery aura._  
 _Once you have begun to sing a song of sworcery, ever-so-gently touch & swipe on the sworcery aura to look around._  
 _To stop the song of sworcery at any time, simply tip tap upon the sworcery aura that surrounds The Scythian._  
 _The song of sworcery can be understood as a psionics technique & it allows you to perceive a reality within the one that you know.  
_ _The expanded consciousness, the untapped & limitless potential of the mind, is what we at Superbrothers refer to as “sworcery”._

 _**The Scythian** _ _  
With a ceaseless storm overhead we have learned to sing a Song of Sworcery & summon a slumbering sylvan sprite._

We sang a song of sworcery & summoned a slumbering sylvan sprite from the cool waters of a deepwater pond – so strange!

 _**The Scythian** _ _  
We just woke a sylvan sprite from a deepwater pond fringed with lilies beside a stone hut. We are not sure what that means. (Differs from in-game text.)_

 **The Archetype**  
"Very nicely done – You've learned The Song of Sworcery  & now the unfathomable power of The Megatome is yours.”  
“The Megatome intercepts linguistic thought-transmissions & it contains everything you'll need to complete your woeful errand.”  
"I'm thinking about something right this moment... Why not open The Megatome & look for me to find out what's on my mind?"  
“Look for a white triangle in the top-right... Tap it & then equip The Megatome... Then rotate to reveal what is hidden.”

 _**The Archetype** _ _  
As you can see, The Megatome gathers & collects linguistic thought transmissions. Scroll down to see what I was thinking before._

 _**The Scythian** _  
_So this is The Megatome? Is it absorbing 'linguistic thought transmissions'? Am I reading my thoughts as I'm thinking them? Hmm..._  
 _Are my thoughts arranged chronologically, in the order I thought them? So this must be what I was thinking a few seconds ago?  
_ _Wait... why am I referring to myself in the first person? I thought our story was told in second person?_

 

* * *

 

We just woke a slumbering sylvan sprite from the rich earth of a meadow containing four pairs of worthless sheep.

 _**Dogfella** _  
_Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark._  
 _Bark Sniff Bark.  
_ _Sometimes I grow weary of barking all of the time but a dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do do.  
_ _Bark Bark Bark.  
_ _Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark._

 

* * *

 

We just woke a slumbering sylvan sprite from a curious nestbox surrounded by three rain-soaked songbirds.

 _**Girl** _  
_Still there's something strange about how The Scythian behaved, almost as if she was being controlled by an unseen force._  
 _I kind of wish I knew more about The Scythian's compelling & epic backstory because I bet it would make sense of everything.  
_ _Whoa, Logfella is freaking out about something. I wonder what's up? I'll just head outside & leave him be for a bit.  
_ _I've seen The Scythian sing a Song of Sworcery & send three sylvan sprites skyward – I wonder if they will help soothe the storm?_

 

* * *

 

The girl stood sheltered from the rain beneath the broad wooden roof of the well.  
She had left the comfort of the hearth in the hut because apparently Logfella was freaking out about something or other.

 

* * *

 

The woeful woodsman known as Logfella was totally freaking out about something.  
Apparently Logfella had lost the key to the locked door in the stone wall that blocked the old road to Mingi Taw.  
We were like groan not another fetch quest amirite?  
Logfella told us he had been sitting right there by the fire when he had fallen into a deep sleep.  
Logfella said he thought he had lost his key in the twilight realm of dreams.  
We had heard about the strange dreams of the dark-haired mountain folk of The Caucasus so this made perfect sense to us.  
Logfella invited us to warm our boots by the fire & dream along with him.

_**Logfella** _   
_Oh woe, I wish it wasn't raining outside... I wish my boots weren't so wet... I wish I could go back to my wood-chopping._   
_Oh nuts – where has my key gone? I'm so upset & ashamed so now I'm totally freaking out!_

_**The Archetype** _  
_We think of wakefulness & the mythopoetic psychocosmology of dreams as separate states, however they interoperate in curious ways._  
 _The threshold of liminality is a space in-between wakefulness & dreams where directed thought is impossible.  
_ _Seek the warm hearth & allow sleep to come to discover the threshold of liminality._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE B**

_**Logfella** _ _  
I sure hope the dream-walking Scythian can find my lost key... I lost it on the sandy shore of a placid lake._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE A**

The woodsman was super relieved that we had managed to retrieve his lost key from the twilight realm of dreams.  
The woodsman known as Logfella wondered how we got so smart & he asked us about our woeful errand.  
We told the woodsman how we had come of age on the steppes alongside our fearless Scythian sisters & brothers.  
We told Logfella why we wandered here in this mountain wilderness & how we were guided by the finger of an all-knowing god.  
We told Logfella about what we suspected the esoteric markings inside The Megatome might signify.  
We had a hunch that we needed to summon a few more sylvan sprites to soothe the storm.  
In a hushed whisper we spoke of our intention to locate & tame a manifestation of cosmic geometry known as The Gold Trigon.  
It was 100% clear that the woodsman known as Logfella had stopped paying attention.  
We figured we could just hang on to the key & go for a walk on the old road beyond the stone wall.

 

* * *

 

 _**Logfella** _  
_I asked The Scythian point-blank about her woeful errand... she started talking about the steppes & the finger of God._  
 _I must've nodded off at some point during The Scythian's super epic story. I have a really low tolerance for lore.  
_ _I'm totally cool with They Scythian hanging on to the key if it means she's going to soothe the storm._

We met the dark haired girl standing rain-soaked on a sidepath.  
She had heard the subtle sonorous spumes of the sylvan sprites from beyond the stone wall on the old road to Mingi Taw.  
She spoke of towering tree trunks on either side of a mighty river.  
She spoke of faint rainbows at the edge of the perilous precipice.  
...And then she grew fearful & told us to consult The Megatome if we became lost or confused.

 

* * *

 

 _**Girl** _ _  
One or two more sylvan sprites sent skyward will soothe the ceaseless storm... and then it will be a time of miracles!_

We just woke a slumbering sylvan sprite beside a stolid log bridge where four pairs of trees tower above a river.

 _ **The Archetype**_  
 _Once you have begun to sing a song of sworcery you can ever-so-gently touch & swipe on the sworcery aura to look around._  
 _Seek the sonorous spumes of the sylvan sprites & investigate their surroundings.  
_ _Remember that ingesting forest fungi may offer some oblique insight on cryptozoological phenomena_ & _such._

_**Logfella** _   
_The storm has really been getting me down, it makes me wish that videogames existed in... whenever this is supposed to be._   
_I sure hope The Scythian is on the case with the whole sylvan sprite thing._

 

* * *

 

We just woke a slumbering sylvan sprite between two loathsome rainbows by the side of the perilous precipice.

 _**Girl** _  
_Everything has been totally mental ever since The Scythian showed up._  
 _This whole storm thing has really been getting me down. It has been sooo gloomy.  
_ _The rain has started to ease & the sky seems to be brightening... is it a time a miracles? I sure hope so. I love miracles.  
_ _Whoa... what? The sheep in the meadow have taken fright... I wonder what's happening over there? Could it be... The Gold Trigon?_

_**Logfella** _   
_Y'know whenever I feel like I need to gather my strength I just sit down beside this here hearth to warm my boots._   
_Hmm... I'm getting a case of the heebie-jeebies... something's definitely happening... is the storm starting to lift?_

 

* * *

 

Another worthless sheep – Why do we keeping looking at it?

We asked the girl about the worthless sheep hanging out around the hut & she said they had taken fright a little while ago.  
We told the girl we had sent five sylvan sprites skyward & she told us that perhaps a time of miracles was at hand.  
We thought that maybe we oughta go investigate the meadow where the sheep used to be.

 

* * *

 

Logfella had the feeling that it was a time of miracles & he wondered if maybe something awesome was about to happen.

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype** _   
_Are you feeling that peculiar vibe? It is a time of miracles! Sing a Song of Sworcery & look up to the looming angry birds._   
_Once the sun is in alignment you'll be granted the miraculous fold-in abilities of the great wizard Al Jaffee._

_Look to the heavens for some oblique insight into the workings of this miracle in the meadow & then behold The Gold Trigon._

_So I see you've summoned & attempted to tame The Gold Trigon? I have a few things to tell you that I think you'll find useful._  
 _It is absolutely essential that you touch & hold the shield button whenever you can in order to recover your lost strength.  
_ _To tame The Gold Trigon you must learn to survive the three movements of its bizarre song using a mixture of attack & defense._

 _The Gold Trigon's inscrutable & unguessable logic has claimed the souls of all who came before... they lacked tenacity & courage.  
_ _Swing at the Trigon's psionic projectile attacks with your sword & wait for opportunities to dodge any incoming beam attacks._

 _In the first pattern you must swing your sword to return the ball of energy._  
 _In the second pattern you must wait for an incoming beam attack & press the shield button to evade when the time is right._  
 _In the third pattern you must swing at the small triangle projectiles with your sword & evage incoming beam attacks.  
_ _The Gold Trigon must be tamed, there is no other option._

 

* * *

 

We got The Gold Trigon. We are so awesome.


	6. Session II: Epilogue

**The Archetype**

Bravo! You have located & subdued the cosmic geometry of The Golden Trigon.

Miraculously the sinister storm has lifted & glorious sunlight has returned to the realm so that's totally awesome.

These heroic deeds reflect well upon your perceptiveness, intuition & perseverance – You have done exceedingly well so far.

Note: Should you choose to continue the S:S&S EP experiment, those aforementioned qualities will be challenged & evaluated.

In any case, let's take another little break, shall we? As always, I'll be right here whenever you're ready to begin Session III.

 


	7. Session III: Introduction

**The Archetype**

Let's begin Session III. Note: This session typically requires a lunar month to complete.

So you have tamed The Gold Trigon & the storm has miraculously lifted? Bravo on that.

Consult The Megatome & study its workings should you become lost or confused.

A deathless spectre still lurks in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw.

Consider the cosmic geometry of the Trigon Trifecta.

Observe the moods of the moon.

Our research shows social support networks play a significant role in the outcome of this phase of the S:S&S EP experiment.

Be advised that henceforth we will be monitoring your inputs in relative silence.

 


	8. Session III: Neither Bright Nor Dark

We groggily awoke from a super deep sleep with no firm recollection of what had happened.  
We were reminded of the miracle in the meadow & our encounter with The Gold Trigon...  
...What new powers had we been granted?  
Logfella was totally floored at how awesome & crazy the fight with The Gold Trigon sounded from the description we gave him.  
Logfella wondered about how maybe The Gold Trigon might be connected to the grim mysteries beyond the iron gate in the meadow.  
Logfella didn't dig grim mysteries so he chose to go home & chop wood.

In the meadow there was an iron gate & we had a feeling we could maybe lift it somehow.

We spied a Gold Trigon thingamajig above the iron gate – Maybe it would react to our song of sworcery?

 

* * *

 

The girl listened quietly to our strange story about our encounter with the Gold Trigon.  
She wondered about the secrets of the Trigon Grove beyond the cavernous cave in the meadow... Was there a connection?

The woodsman known as Logfella was super pleased that the storm had lifted & he was super keen to be wood-chopping again.  
He asked if we knew anything about the iron gate blocking the cavernous cave in the meadow... What was that about?

 

* * *

 

Beyond the cavernous cave in the meadow we came upon a secluded grove with a collection of strange stone structures.  
...Was this the Trigon Grove?  
As we stood beside the first stone structure we thought of the Gold Trigon & we felt our sword stir.

A grim pole adorned with an antlered skull connects this location to the deathless spectre who lurks beneath Mingi Taw.

In the Trigon Grove there was another stone structure with a circular glyph that referred to the Bright Moon.  
We wondered what would happen if we struck the stone structure with our sword.

In the Trigon Grove there was another stone structure that was worn & weathered.  
We wondered what would happen if we struck the stone structure with our sword.

In the Trigon Grove beyond the cavernous cave in the meadow we spied a solitary grave & we got a little curious about it.

_**Girl** _ _  
Hmm... I'm getting really worried about The Scythian... she disappeared for days after the storm lifted. I sure hope she's ok._

_**Logfella** _ _  
Strange... I see a golden skyward beam I the woods behind the meadow... has someone learned the secrets of The Trigon Grove?_

In The Trigon Grove beyond the cavernous cave in the meadow we approached a solitary grave & were met my a glowing ghost dude.  
The glowing ghost dude in The Trigon Grove totally freaked us out at first to be honest.  
He recognized our Scythian garb & he saw that we carried The Megatome. He wondered if we understood the esoteric markings inside.  
In a whisper he spoke the name of the deathless spectre we had awoken in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw: The Gogolithic Mass.  
We knew the dreadful name from the old stories & we felt our blood run cold.  
“Up until now I had the feeling that the Gogolithic Mass saw you as a bit of a tourist.”  
“Now that you've learned the song of sworcery & tamed the Gold Trigon you will find your every step is haunted.”  
We couldn't tell if the glowing ghost dude was cheering us on or psyching us out or what.  
We told the ghost dude of our intention to detonate The Megatome atop Mingi Taw & release the Gogolithic Mass from immortality.  
We asked about the Trigon Trifecta & the locations of the remaining two trigons but his response was irritatingly obtuse.  
“The remaining two trigons exist only in the dreams of the mountain folk.”  
“Locating the remaining two trigons is not so much a question of where as it is when & how.”  
The glowing ghost dude sure did talk a lot of unhelpful nonsense.

 

* * *

 

The dark-haired girl sat on a stone beside where the woodsman chopped wood.  
We asked her about the secrets of The Trigon Grove & the peculiar dreams of the mountain folk of The Caucasus.  
She told us about how the dreams of her people held many mysteries & how they reflected the moods of the moon in strange ways.  
The girl told us to sit by the hearth in the stone hut at any time either to go dream-walking or to gather our strength.  
We kinda got the feeling that the remaining two trigons might be lost in dreams or something like that.

_**The Archetype** _ _  
I've just been notified that you have activated the first skyward beam in the Trigon Grove.  
_ _This beam bridges the world of the living & the world of the dead, so you may find a ghost or two to talk to on your travels.  
_ _Can you feel it? Are you beginning to understand? Do the esoteric markings & shapes inside The Megatome hold new meaning?_

The woodsman known as Logfella had returned to his wood-chopping & he seemed to really be digging it.  
Logfella had seen the skyward beam in the sky behind the meadow & so we asked him about the secrets of the Trigon Grove.  
He spoke of an old story that his people typically told their children to freak them out.  
Logfella spoke of a posse from Scythia who had come seeking the Trigon Trifecta in these forgotten mountains many moons ago.  
The posse had learned to seek sylvan sprites & send them all skyward... And then they had sought a location to enact a miracle.  
The posse had hoped to activate the three skyward beams in the Trigon Grove but they had no idea where or when the trigons were.  
The posse wandered aimlessly for a long time on the old road to Mingi Taw... Eventually they grew weary & so they stopped.  
Then the posse was suddenly killed by a deathless spectre by the side of the old road where a handful of graves remain to this day.  
We told Logfella that it was a nice story but actually it didn't freak us out all that much.

 

* * *

 

We approached a collection of graves in a thicket to the side of the old road & we met a few ghosts who seemed friendly.  
The glowing ghost who spoke was a giant we knew from the old stories whose famous portrait demanded obedience.  
“Last year before the yuletide I assembled a posse & we set out to re-assemble the Trigon Trifecta.”  
“We had heard about the gateway to the infinite at the summit of Mingi Taw & we thought it sounded like something cool to see.”  
“So anyways we tamed the Gold Trigon & scoped out the Trigon Grove before setting out to locate the Bright Moon Trigon.”  
“Locating the Bright Moon Trigon didn't go so well... We got totally lost to be honest.”  
“Slowly we realized the significance of the lunar cycle & its influence on the sprites who slumber in the twilit realms.”  
“That's when we sat here & began to monitor the moods of the moon so we might learn when to be where and how.”  
"We died of boredom waiting around for the moods of the moon to change.”  
“OK actually we died because of an argument we had because of boredom.”  
“I don't really want to go into it right now if you don't mind.”  
“OK so what happened was that one of our posse was a cheating cheater & we caught him red-handed.”  
“A fight broke out & the cheating cheater fled up the old road towards the perilous precipice.”  
“So then we were just hanging out wondering what to do... When all of a sudden the Gogolithic Mass showed up... Yikes!”

 

* * *

 

At the perilous precipice we approached the solitary grave of the cheating cheater & met an old glowing ghost dude.  
“Last year before the yuletide Andre the Giant assembed(sic) a posse & we set out to re-assemble the Trigon Trifecta.”  
“The other dudes in the posse are buried in a thicket to the side of the old road near the log bridge.”  
“We managed to locate & tame the Gold Trigon pretty easily but we got totally stuck after that.”  
“We sought the Bright Moon Trigon so we decided to sit around & watch the sky, waiting for the moods of the moon to change.”  
“It was super boring! I wasn't just going to wait around for days & days until the Bright Moon loomed overhead.”  
“I left those jive suckers to wander aimlessly while I dug deeper into this moon-logic trickery.”  
The old glowing ghost spoke of how he had cheated by pressing the home button and navigated to the app named Settings.  
The old glowing ghost spoke of the Date/Time option & the moon-altering horrors that lurked within.  
“The thing is I've had a serious case of the heebie jeebies pretty much ever since I did that & I actually died of shame.”

_**Girl** _ _  
Every night since the storm lifted I've had the same dream where I'm wandering in the woods in the hour before dawn.  
_ _In the dream it's always the same places & spaces except for when it differs according to the moods of the moon.  
_ _In my dream-walking there is a thrilling stillness when the moon is brightest... and when the moon is darkest the woods are wild._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE B**

In a secluded grove we met a mysterious fellow hanging out beside a crackling fire.

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype**_ _  
Even in a well-worn dream space there are new places to explore & new connections to consider... if you continue to believe.  
_ _When you're lucid in a dream you'll realize who you've imagined you are... but to identify with the dream is to become bewitched.  
_ _Should you manage to stabilize your lucidity you will be able to co-create with it... instead of fighting, resisting & cursing it.  
_ _Safely re-crossing the threshold of liminality is a simple matter – seek the familiar places & warmth of the hearth._

 

* * *

 

_**Girl**_ _  
In my dream-walking there is a special place I will always go, a parliament of trees at the heart of the world.  
_ _In my special place I visit with a titanic hollow tree... she is a goddess long-since dead who predates mankind by untold eons.  
_ _Of course I never tell people about these goddess/tree dreams because they'll probably just call me a hippie or something._

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype**_ _  
I've just been informed that The Grizzled Boor has been allowed to escape unharmed. This is heartening news.  
_ _The Grizzled Boor was included in S:S &S EP to allow participants to self-identify as compassionate, reasonable people.  
_ _So yeah, that's awesome & we love you for it.  
_ _Now I imagine you might be wondering what that key is for? To be honest, I have no idea._

 

* * *

 

Inside a titanic hollow tree we approached a solitary grave & a badass ghost showed up to sing us a mad rhyme.  
“Monitor the moods of the moon & you'll learn when to be where and how.”  
“Also I just want you to know that I am not deliberately trying to spook you by looking so awesome like I do.”

 

* * *

 

_**Logfella**_ _  
I don't spend too much time dream-walking but when I do I tend to just re-visit my favorite places to see what has changed.  
_ _I loved seeing the same woods in different weather & I love to just stop and listen... to think or not to think as the case may be._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE A**

The girl saw the key that we had found & she encouraged us to keep our eyes out for a locked door.  
She didn't have any other ideas but we were reminded of something we had seen on the old road to Mingi Taw.

The woodsman didn't recognize the key that we had found & he had zero idea what it was for.  
…?

 

* * *

 

The girl said she had gone walking beyond the stone wall & she had felt the dreadful presence of the Gogolithic Mass.

The woodsman had a low tolerance for lore & he admitted it usually put him to sleep. Nevertheless, he was quite knowledgeable.  
The woodsman explained that in Scythia & in Persia, Mingi Taw is known as The Eternal Mountain.  
The woodsman spoke of how, ages ago, a long forgotten race had carved a temple into the living rock beneath Mingi Taw.  
The woodsman spoke of the subterranean corridors & cavernous spaces carved into the living rock beneath Mingi Taw.  
According to the woodsman, those cavernous spaces were carved ages ago for the safe-keeping of The Megatome.

 

* * *

 

In my dream last night I was walking in the woods & I was totally craving a muffin, but there were zero muffins. (Spoken by Girl.)

The woodsman admitted that yes, indeed, he had chopped a decent amount of firewood in his time.  
He spoke of the frigid winters & deep snows her amongst the mighty Caucasus Mountains that rise above the steppes of Scythia.  
The woodsman aspired to have enough food & firewood to survive the long cold months to come.

 

* * *

 

The girl wondered why so many mushrooms grew immediately before & after the bright moon... What was the cause?

The woodsman had a low tolerance for lore & he admitted it usually put him to sleep. Nevertheless, he was quite knowledgeable.  
The woodsman knew all about Mingi Taw & why it was known as The Kingdom of The Cloud.  
He knew that Mingi Taw was the tallest mountain in the known world, taller even than Mt. Olympus where the Akhean gods dwelt.  
He also knew that the summit of Mingi Taw, always shrouded by cloud, was thought to be the gateway to The Whirling Infinite.  
The woodsman had never dared tread upon the horror-haunted slopes of Mingi Taw & he never would.

 

* * *

 

The girl remarked upon the shrinking moon. She said soon it would be gone & the Dark Moon would reign.

The woodsman had a low tolerance for lore & he admitted it usually put him to sleep. Nevertheless, he was quite knowledgeable.  
The woodsman knew about The Gogolithic Mass, the deathless spectre who lurked in the darkness beneath Mingi Taw.  
Logfella spoke of the Whirling Infinite beyond our comprehension whence came the Megatome in the dimly-remembered age of stone.  
He spoke of a race of immortal space-beings who sparked in mankind a rudimentary form of linguistic thought-transmission.  
These immortals blessed mankind with the capacity for civilization & thus doomed them to an eventual, inevitable, extinction.  
The Scythians sought to suppress the insidious creep of civilization & so they isolated the Megatome with its immortal protector.  
The immortal has lingered in the darkness ever since, deteriorating to become a deathless spectre known as The Gogolithic Mass.  
The woodsman probably would've kept going & going with this nonsense if we hadn't respectfully stopped him.

 

* * *

 

The girl was excited – Today was the start of a whole new lunar month! She looked forward to long days sitting on rocks.

The woodsman spoke of his dream-walking in the woods in the hour before dawn, under a crescent moon.  
He spoke of a creature he had met, someone or something both strange & nude. Was it a bear? A man? Or... The Grizzled Boor?

 

* * *

 

The girl remarked upon the growing moon... She wondered how long it would be until the Bright Moon loomed in the sky above.

The woodsman said that he never used to think all that much about the Gogolithic Mass & the mountain wilderness of Mingi Taw.  
However, in the last little while, he said that the spectral presence of the Gogolithic Mass had started to haunt him.  
The woodsman said he gets the heebie-jeebies when the Bright Moon looms in the sky above & when the Dark Moon reigns.

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype**_ _  
The moon grows slightly with each passing day... in a few days it will be The Bright Moon... so what?_

_The moon is slightly less bright than it was yesterday & the lunar cycle is beginning to wind down. _

_The sliver of a crescent moon has appeared, marking the start of a new twenty-eight day lunar cycle._


	9. Session III: Using The Moon Grotto

**SIDE A**

On a side path leading away from the old road was a stone carved with a series of previously indecipherable lunar pictograms.  
The pictograms referred to a secret place located nearby “...where the moods of the moon could be altered.”  
The Moon Grotto... ?

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype** _   
_So I see you've managed to alter the mood of the moon in The Moon Grotto – I wonder how long this Time Paradox will last?_

_**Girl** _   
_I'm kinda feeling like maybe the cosmos just skipped a beat & now everything is just a little bit... off._

_**Logfella** _   
_It's a long way from 0 to 1 & if an alien said hello it'd be in cryptic code on the stereo. Wait... what?_

 


	10. Session III: The Bright Moon Trigon

_**The Archetype** _ _  
Go outside & look up – marvel at The Bright Moon looming in the sky above!_

 

* * *

 

**SIDE A**

The girl spoke of her dream-walking in the woods in the hour before dawn, with the Bright Moon looming in the sky above.  
She spoke of the crisp morning air & an impossible island in the midst of a placid lake.

The woodsman admitted that his dog seemed to go a bit mental whenever the Bright Moon loomed in the sky above.

  

* * *

  

**SIDE B**

While the Bright Moon looms we met a mysterious musical fellow beside a crackling fire who introduced himself as Jim Guthrie.

_**Logfella** _ _  
I've had this little song in my head for ages... just a few little notes that loop over and over. I wonder what that's about?_

The Bright Moon looms & we just woke up a sylvan sprite in a hidden grove where Jim Guthrie happened to be hanging out.

The mysterious musical fellow known as Jim Guthrie said he was ready to play a little song if we wanted to give it a listen.  
Jim invited us to take a seat by the fire.

_**Logfella** _ _  
I've had this song in my head... a happy & sad little song that fills me with a weirdly beautiful dread._

 

* * *

 

The Bright Moon looms & we just woke a sylvan sprite from the still waters of a lake where a mother duck was freaking out.

_**Dogfella** _   
_Bark Bark Bark. Sniff._   
_I know you seek to avoid your fated martyrdom but know this: time is a force and it will surely take its course._

 

* * *

 

The Bright Moon looms & we just woke a sylvan sprite where the lake's reflection was ever-so-slightly incongruous.

__**Dogfella**  
_ Bark Bark Bark.  
_ _There are two types of unknowns – the known unknowns & the unknown unknowns. _  
___There are also unknown nouns although these are easily learned._

 

* * *

 

The Bright Moon looms & we just woke a sylvan sprite who slumbered in the lake beneath a trifecta of owls.

_**Logfella** _ __  
_In my experience there are times when owls are not what they seem & at other times they're just plain old owls. _  
___My logs have many secrets... secrets about sylvan sprites & impossible islands. Unfortunately I don't speak log-language._

 

* * *

 

The Bright Moon looms & we just woke a sylvan sprite lurking at the root of a titanic tree.

We got that peculiar feeling that it was maybe just maybe a time of miracles.

_**Logfella** _ __  
_There's a saying up here in The Caucasus that a forest needs a fire like the fire needs the tree. _  
___There are a lot of weird sayings up here amongst the mountain folk of The Caucasus._

_**The Archetype** _ __  
_So it seems you've made a significant amount of progress in your effort to locate & tame The Bright Moon Trigon, very nicely done.  
_ _We've been quietly monitoring your actions & we'd like to point out that the longer the hesitation, the smaller the celebration. _  
___Perhaps you have already heard about an impossible island under a looming Bright Moon, maybe you read about it on the internet?_

 

* * *

 

_**The Scythian** _ __  
_While the Bright Moon looms we have enacted a super weird moon-miracle on an impossible island in the midst of a placid lake._

_**The Archetype** _ ____  
You may have noticed The Bright Moon Trigon delivers death from above... so wait for the right time & tap your shield to evade.

_The Bright Moon Trigon's final pattern will require you to swing your sword at projectiles & evade charged beam attacks._

 

* * *

 

We got the Bright Moon Trigon for glory & for spite.

 

* * *

 

_**The Archetype** _ __  
_I see you have managed to locate & retrieve The Bright Moon Trigon – this is remarkable news indeed. _  
___Our research data shows a high correlation between a participant's progress in S:S &S EP & their aptitude for being awesome._

_**The Scythian** _ __  
_When the light & the sound subsided we found ourselves on the shores of a lake with a brutal headache & a bloody nose.  
_ _We had the distinct feeling that all this dream-walking & Trigon taming was starting to take its toll. _  
___Oh well, it probably won't matter too much in the end. It's not like entry into The Whirling Infinite involves a physical exam. _  
___We were temped to maybe just stop with the whole woeful errand thing but there was just something so attractive about martyrdom._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE A**

We spoke to the girl about our dream-encounter with the Bright Moon Trigon & our intention to re-assemble the Trigon Trifecta.  
The Girl said our dream-encounter sounded really cool & she wished she could've been there.  
She asked us if we had stopped by the Trigon Grove... Perhaps we could activate another skyward beam?

  
The woodsman could see that our dream-walking & miracle-working had taken a heavy toll on our physical health.  
Logfella seemed to suspect that this woeful errand of ours probably didn't have a happy ending.  
Logfella reminded us to sit down by the hearth in the hut & take a break every now and again to gather our strength.

 

* * *

 

After activating another skyward beam in the Trigon Grove we noticed something peculiar about the dog known as Dogfella.  
Suddenly it seemed we understood Dogfella – He urged us to seek the Dark Moon Trigon & complete the Trigon Trifecta.

_**Dogfella**  
_ _Bark Bark Bark._  
 _Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark._  
 _The whirling infinite cosmos at the summit of Mingi Taw awaits the one who carries The Megatome._  
 _Bark Bark Sniff Bark._  
 _Bark Bark Bark._

 

 


	11. Session III: The Dark Moon Trigon

**SIDE** **A**

The woodsman spoke of his dream-walking in the woods in the hour before dawn under a dark & storm-filled sky.  
He spoke of a throbbing pink light & an eerie song full of dread emanating from the nameless woods behind the meadow.  
We figured Logfella was probably talking about the Dark Moon Rock Show.

The girl spoke of her dream-walking in the woods in the hour before dawn under a dark & storm-filled sky.  
She spoke of how she had taken shelter from the thunderstorm in the hollowed-out trunk of a titanic tree.  
We totally knew which titanic hollow tree she was talking about.

 

* * *

 

**SIDE B**

The Dark Moon reigns & we just woke a sylvan sprite in the undergrowth atop a rocky crag.

 _**Dogfella** _  
_Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark._  
 _Sometimes when things are too dark for me to see I'll eat a little something and see what isn't even there.  
_ _Bark Bark Bark._

 

* * *

 

The Dark Moon reigns & we just woke a sylvan sprite surrounded by three tiny waterfalls.

_**Girl** _   
_If I'm being honest the sylvan sprites totally freak me out. I mean... what are they? Where are they from?_   
_Are the sylvan sprites children of the Earth or are they lonely visitors from the whirling infinite?_

 

* * *

 

The Dark Moon reigns & we just woke a sylvan sprite surrounded by four little round trees in the darkest woods.

 _**Dogfella** _  
_Bark Bark Bark Sniff Bark Bark Bark._  
 _I know that you know what I know & I want you to know that you're 100% right.  
_ _When the sprites have been sent skyward & the time of miracles is upon you you must seek the titanic tree._

 

* * *

 

The Dark Moon reigns & we just woke a sylvan sprite in the undergrowth on the far side of a lake.

 _**Dogfella** _  
_Bark Bark Bark._  
 _The whirling infinite at the summit of Mingi Taw awaits you.  
_ _Only The Trigon Trifecta will allow you to understand the secrets of The Trigon Grove.  
_ _Only the end of your woeful errand will bring peace back to all our lives._

 

* * *

 

The Dark Moon reigns & we just woke a slumbering sylvan sprite surrounded by five waterfalls.

We got the peculiar feeling that it was maybe a time of miracles – Where my miracles at?

_**Girl** _   
_It sounds like all the Dark Moon sprites have been sent skyward so it's a time of miracles again. I adore miracles!_   
_Do you ever notice that sometimes words just sounds like noise but other times noise makes the prettiest sound?_

 

* * *

 

Inside a titanic hollow tree we approached a solitary grave & a badass ghost showed up and told us some things.  
“Look for a signal from the sylvan sprites & sing a song of sworcery there to reveal a hidden trigon.”

 

* * *

 

 _**The Scythian** _ _  
While the Dark Moon reigns we have enacted a splintering thunderbolt miracle amidst a parliament of trees._

_**The Archetype** _   
_You may have encountered The Dark Moon Trigon's loathsome rainbow attack – slice at that rainbow as hard & as fast as you can._

_The Dark Moon Trigon's final pattern involves sneakily subtle triangular projectiles – smash them & you'll survive._

 

* * *

 

Despite everything we got the Dark Moon Trigon.

 

* * *

 

 _ **The Archetype** _  
_I've just been informed that you have retrieved The Dark Moon Trigon -this is remarkable news indeed._  
 _Despite the scarcity of useful information we have provided you have managed to master the Dark Moon Trigon.  
_ _So now the question is... what's next? Remember that social support networks play a role in the outcome of this experiment._

 _**The Scythian** _  
When the light  & the sound subsided we found ourselves rain-soaked & cold amid a parliament of trees.  
 _We were feeling a little worse for wear... it was probably something to do with all those cosmic laser bolts._

 

* * *

 

**SIDE A**

We spoke to the girl about our dream-encounter with the Dark Moon Trigon & our intention to re-assemble the Trigon Trifecta.  
We told her about how we had smashed the Dark Moon Trigon's loathsome rainbow attack & she was all like 'Cool'.  
She didn't seem to mind listening to our crazy stories.

The woodsman could see that our dream-walking & miracle-working had taken a heavy toll on our physical health.  
Logfella asked us if we had visited with Dogfella in the Trigon Grove... Perhaps we could activate another skyward beam?

 


	12. Session III: The Rock Show

**SIDE B**

Headlining the rock show was none other than the mysterious musical fellow known as Jim Guthrie.

At a rock show we spied the dark-haired girl & we thought maybe she said Fire Walk With Me.

At the rock show we spied the Grizzled Boor rocking his nudist thing.

The two jokers claimed to be among the creators of this bizarre world.

At the rock show we spied one of those skeleton dudes chilling to the ominous beat.

At the rock show we spied the fellow known as The Archetype & we were left wondering what he was up to with all of this.

 

* * *

 

We have re-assembled the Trigon Trifecta & we are heroes.


	13. Session III: Epilogue

**The Archetype**

So you tamed the remaining two trigons & re-assembled the Trigon Trifecta?

You are special & that is exactly why I love you so much.

It was very brave & generous to offer to martyr The Scythian atop Mingi Taw.

Seriously we owe you one.

All that remains is for you to forcefully drag The Scythian's (sic) to the summit & witness the whirling infinite.

Take heart – The end is near!


	14. Session IV: Introduction

**The Archetype**

Well, here we are. This brief session will end the S:S&S EP treatment.

The Scythian's woeful errand is very nearly complete.

Sadly The Scythian's corporeal self & psyche have been significantly sapped by sworcery – She is at death's door.

All that remains is to solve the secrets of The Trigon Grove & upload the Megatome to the whirling infinite atop Mingi Taw.

Press Play if you're ready to bear witness to the awful torment of martyrdom.


	15. Session IV: The End

**SIDE A**

We groggily awoke from a super deep sleep to find ourselves near The Trigon Grove with the woodsman known as Logfella by our side.  
Logfella spoke of how the girl had gone missing the night before.  
The woodsman knew that our end was at hand & that we must return to Mingi Taw to finish our woeful errand. 

_**Girl** _   
_Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember I was dream-walking in the woods when I saw an eerie pink light._   
_I sure hope The Scythian knows to touch & hold on the path ahead to move it move it extra fast, if she doesn't she'll be toast._   
_Does The Scythian know that it's possible to stop The Gogolithic Mass by touching his skull with Sworcery? Probably not._

_**Logfella** _   
_Everything has been totally mental ever since The Scythian showed up so many moons ago._   
_The Scythian keeps talking about her woeful errand to open a gateway to the infinite on the summit of Mingi Taw._

 

* * *

 

The woodsman known as Logfella had never before seen The Trigon Grove & he wondered what it was all about.

The woodsman known as Logfella was feeling some serious woe about the missing girl.  
We told Logfella that we knew where she might be & soon we would set things right.  
He looked at the nearby pedestal & he thanked us in advance for the whole martyrdom thing.

 

* * *

 

On the rugged mountainside of Mingi Taw a lonely grave marked the dead-end of a gravel path.

 

* * *

 

At the summit of Mingi Taw we uploaded the Megatome to the eternal safety of the whirling infinite.

Your woeful errand is at an end.  
Now we are cosmic friends forever... OK?


	16. BONUS: All Bunnies Must Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user Sueanoi for looking into what happens when you go on a bunny-killing spree. I was honestly too saddened by the idea of pretend-killing that many pixels because I'm weird like that. Also, to tell you the truth, I feel like killing 107+ rabbits would get dull after the initial shock wore off.

We have inexplicably murdered 3 defenseless rabbits.

We have inexplicably murdered 7 defenseless rabbits – Is this evidence of a deranged mind?

We have inexplicably murdered 17 defenseless rabbits. We are unstoppable.

We have inexplicably murdered 37 defenseless rabbits. We are curious what will happen if we continue this murder spree.

We have inexplicably murdered 53 defenseless rabbits. Clearly we are suffering from an obsessive compulsive disorder.

We have inexplicably murdered 107 defenseless rabbits. Perhaps our murderous compulsion will decrease if we stop counting.

 


End file.
